Time-Turner
A 'Time-Turner '''is a magical object introduced in the third book. The item is used to turn back time and change the future. An owner of the Time-Turner was Hermione Granger who used it to be able to attend all the Hogwarts classes, when she had different classes at the same time Description Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 21, Hermione's Secret Time-Turners are used to send the person or persons who wear it travelling through time. For every hour travelled, the Time-Turner must be turned once. Time-Turners are potentially dangerous contraptions, and thus are protected by the Ministry of Magic, who only give them out in very special circumstances. Professor McGonagall had to write many letters to the Ministry of Magic before they allowed Hermione to have one. The consequences of using Time-Turners can be very serious; many wizards who have meddled with time have ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake, not understanding how or why they are able to see themselves. Luckily Hermione knew to be very careful with it. New from J.K. Rowling In spite of the many Muggle fantasies around the subject, time travel is possible in only a limited sense even in the magical world. While the subject is shrouded in great secrecy - investigations are ongoing in the Department of Mysteries – it appears that magic can take you only so far. According to Professor Saul Croaker, who has spent his entire career in the Department of Mysteries studying time-magic: Even the use of the very limited amount of Time-Turners at the Ministry's disposal is hedged around with hundreds of laws. While not as potentially dangerous as skipping five centuries, the re-use of a single hour can still have dramatic consequences and the Ministry of Magic seeks the strictest guarantees if it permits the use of these rare and powerful objects. It would surprise most of the magical community to know that Time-Turners are generally only used to solve the most trivial problems of time-management and never for greater or more important purposes, because, as Saul Croaker tells us, The Ministry's entire stock of Time-Turners was destroyed during a fight in the Department of Mysteries about three years after Hermione Granger was granted permission to use one at Hogwarts. J.K. Rowling's thoughts I went far too light-heartedly into the subject of time travel in ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. While I do not regret it (Prisoner of Azkaban is one of my favourite books in the series), it opened up a vast number of problems for me, because after all, if wizards could go back and undo problems, where were my future plots? I solved the problem to my own satisfaction in stages. Firstly, I had Dumbledore and Hermione emphasise how dangerous it would be to be seen in the past, to remind the reader that there might be unforeseen and dangerous consequences as well as solutions in time travel. Secondly, I had Hermione give back the only Time-Turner ever to enter Hogwarts. Thirdly, I smashed all remaining Time-Turners during the battle in the Department of Mysteries, removing the possibility of reliving even short periods in the future. This is just one example of the ways in which, when writing fantasy novels, one must be careful what one invents. For every benefit, there is usually a drawback. Trivia Every Time-Turner has an inscription that goes: Category:Mentioned items Category:New from J. K. Rowling